


Red

by Nakimochiku



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Season 1 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakimochiku/pseuds/Nakimochiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wanna see how red yer face can git." Yes, Glenn would like the same thing.</p>
<p>Or, Glenn thinks very dirty thoughts about Daryl while they're drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

"Wanna see how red yer face can git." Daryl says, and there's a growl in his voice, rough and ragged and slurred, and it drags Glenn's mind right from the moment into the gutter. He doesn't hear Daryl's drunken laughter, all he hears is that growl, on repeat.

For a hot moment he wants to see how red Daryl's face can get; not with liquor, not drunk. He wants to see Daryl's ruddy sunburnt skin in contrast to white sheets, wants to see how red Daryl's face gets then; with a cock in him, filling him. He wants to see Daryl on his back and squirming, wants to hear that growl melt into pleas and purrs.

Holy shit, Glenn thinks, and takes a rough swallow of more wine, watches Daryl's red tongue swipe out to catch the red liquor, leaving his lips wet. Holy shit.

He wonders if they got drunk enough, if Daryl would let him, just once. Fuck, just once would be enough. He wants to see; wants to know how those lips will open pink and wet around his moans, how his eyes will glaze, and his belly will tense and tremble. He wants to lick sweat from Daryl's neck.

He wants to fuck Daryl until he only knows how to say Glenn's name, how to cry for more. God help him he wants to fuck Daryl Dixon stupid and raw.

He wants to see how red his face will get.

"Yer starin', chinaman." Daryl growls, and Glenn watches his throat as he swallows, licks his lips again, skin a little alcohol flushed. He wants him redder, wants to study the way he'll undoubtedly flush down his neck, to his chest.

"Yeah." Glenn answers. He smiles, drinks more wine himself. "Wanna see how red your face gets."

"That so?" Daryl laughs, eyes glinting. Glenn doesn't think he understands at all, else he'd be yelling instead of laughing. oh, but he wants to see his red face, red lips. Red tan, red cock. He wants Daryl Dixon red and squirming.

Glenn blames it on the wine and promptly has more.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo but Daryl said that line and i got wet okay.


End file.
